Hellsing: Resident Evil Saga
by Mrs. SLinKY
Summary: The Hellsing Organization finds out that the T virus has started to spread throughout England. Alert, this is not a sequel, just a series. May contain some OOC. This story has been temporarily delayed due to the lack of ideas. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing: Resident Evil Saga**

_The T-virus has spread in England. It is now up to Alucard and Merren to eradicate all the zombies and find the perpetrator in the United States responsible for the outbreak. _

It had been the sixth day in June when the Hellsing Organization learned of the terrible outbreak in England. Everyone in the organization had tried his or her best to keep from raising panic to the public and business had gone on as usual. Integra's forces had been dispatched while Alucard, Merren, and Bernadette teamed up to eradicate the zombies.

"Ew, zis is more disgusting than ze ghouls we were fighting." Bernadette commented when he had blasted a drooling zombie that he was almost face to face with in a distant graveyard outside of town.

"Just shut up and shoot you idiot." Merren said to him as he was not far from her and Alucard who were being closed in by the monsters. They had been shooting and killing zombies for a while.

"So what's ze difference between zese freaks?" Bernadette persisted to ask as he shot another zombie in the head.

"Walter said that they are induced with a contagious disease called the Tyrant virus. If they touch a human there's a chance that you turn into one of them." Merren answered. "They don't come from vampires and if you shoot them, they won't turn to ash. Like I said, be quick with your shooting and aim for the head."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know already--"

"Behind you Frenchie!" She aimed her gun towards him and shot a zombie causing its head to explode behind Bernadette making him duck. He turned toward her.

"You crazy broad! You could have killed me!"

"Well, damn it shut up and pay attention! And in my opinion, it would have been an improvement."

All three of them stood back to back with a crowd of zombies encircling and closing in on them.

"This mission is disappointing. I was hoping it would be a challenge." Alucard said as he shot four zombies in front of him.

"Look, we've got to think of something quick before the virus spreads throughout the country."

"Oh, help me I'm too beautiful to die!" Bernadette whined.

"Whose idea was it to bring the human?" Merren asked finally.

"I say we should use him as bait." Alucard confirmed with a slight grin as they gunned down a whole row of zombies.

"Zey just keep coming, what should we do?"

"We're vampires so the virus should have no effect on us. I say we ambush and just start shooting while we leave Frenchie to defend himself."

"What!? Hell no!"

"Okay then, there's a tree limb above you. I can catapult you so you can shoot until we clear all these freaks out. C'mon!" Merren boosted Bernadette up and used all of her strength to force him onto the tree limb high above their heads. He grabbed a hold of it with one hand and balanced himself to start shooting.

"We're wasting ammo, let's just tear through them like tissue and get it over with." Alucard said as he was starting to get bored. They put their guns away and started to ambush the zombies who were trying to pile on top of one another. Bernadette observed his predicament from above when he realized he ran out of ammo.

"Bunch of show offs. Humph." He stopped shooting to watch the two vampires with his arms crossed in front of him.

When it appeared that Alucard and Merren had dispatched them all they observed their surroundings and persisted to leave.

"Hey wait a minute! What about me? Get me down!" Bernadette shouted to get their attention.

"We killed all of the zombies for you _human_ get down yourself or can you even handle that?" Alucard mocked.

"No way it's too high!" He protested.

"I'll get him down Master." Merren said as she picked up a decapitated head of a dead zombie. "Hey Frenchie, catch the football!"

"Oh, okay… wha? Ahhh!" He screamed when the head nearly hit him and he lost his balance off the tree limb and fell backward onto the ground. Merren and Alucard started laughing hysterically as he lay there somewhat paralyzed and groaning. Merren walked over to him and stared down at his form.

"Get up, you're not hurt that bad." She turned to leave with her Master.

"Oh, you stupid blood sucking… ohh." He groaned as he recovered from the fall and got unsteadily to his feet and followed several feet behind Merren and Alucard.

When they returned to headquarters Integra informed them where the virus was currently located and that Seras and Bernadette would have to stay behind and face the problem in England along with the rest of Hellsing troops. Merren and Alucard were going to have to go to America to a place called Raccoon city.

"But Sir Integra we think they had already leveled the city not too long ago. What would there be left?" Walter asked.

"The location may still be evacuated but that does not mean we cannot find any clues leading to who is behind this. Whoever they are, they brought the problem to this country and they will answer to us. It's our business now. I want no slip ups. The situation is bigger than what the artificial vampires were. I will not have the T-virus corrupt this humble land."

"I'll prepare the flight Sir Integra." Walter said respectively and left the room leaving Alucard and Merren to prepare for their assignment.

On their flight to Raccoon city, they were assigned a private plane and were informed that much of the city had been still intact but it had been barricaded. It had been bio warfare and no one who was not a vampire might have survived due to the cancerous chemicals in the air and the soil.

"You think we'll find anything here Master?" Merren asked when they entered the deserted city. Everything seemed to be covered in ash and there were still particles and fragments floating in the air when they last had to assail the city.

"What is there to find? This shitty town already looks like it has been looted." He grimaced around. "I advise you follow me."

"Where do you propose we go Master?"

"The police station would be a good place to start." He said as Merren walked over to a dented newspaper box and tore the lid off to grab a musty tourist map of the city.

"It says the police station is located here." She said pointed to the west of where they were. She looked up from the map to observe the area. "Looks like the police were unable to protect the citizens from this kind of disaster."

They started to stroll down towards a small restaurant and between two office buildings.

"They said that some of the parts of this city are still burning. You might want to stay by me servant." Alucard instructed as they came across a huge building with a small graveyard and a wrought iron fence. They went further down a side street to come across an old library and the hospital.

"Maybe there are records of the virus in there Master." They took a detour to go into the run down and musty hospital and decided to take separate routes to investigate the scene quickly. Alucard investigated the top floors while Merren checked any other rooms below. Merren went into a nurse's office and checked all of the files but she had no luck. She came across a computer monitor and attempted to see if it worked. _System access file key not detected: Please insert key to verify user registration._ The screen said when she was surprised the computer still worked. She looked around for the key on the desk and in the drawers. When she did not find the key, she decided to look elsewhere for where it might have been. She did not walk far from the nurse's desk when she went down a filthy corridor and found the key around the neck of a dead nurse in a doorway. She walked over to approach the corpse but something growled and pulled the nurse's body in an air duct. Merren jumped back startled that anything could live in this cursed place. When she came closer to the vent, she had to dodge out of the way, as the creature jumped out at her with the neck of the corpse crushed between its jowls as it bounded toward another ventilation duct.

"What the hell was _that_!?" She asked herself. She pulled out her gun and chased after the huge mutated dog. She stopped suddenly when she heard the monsters footsteps padding above her in the duct that was attached on the ceiling. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She told herself.

Meanwhile in an upstairs room, Alucard had not had much luck finding anything but he had taken interest in one of the doctor's diaries that had been hidden inside of a cabinet in an office.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel I have reached the end of my work with the patient named Albert Wesker. It seems strange, that his affiliation had sent for him to come here. It's almost as if they were using his treatment here to cover up something… It occurred to me that the patient endured many psychotic episodes under my care and I only hope this does not affect my career. The last thing I need is another lawsuit. _

Alucard went on to read the next passage to the torn journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've tried my last and final treatment. I cannot take it anymore. I had recently come in to distribute Mr. Wesker's daily medication when he went into an animalistic behavior and scratched me with his nails! Whatever he has, I hope it's not contagious. I had to get some nurses in to help me tranquilize him. We considered sending him to a mental hospital but those corporation freaks acted enraged when the very idea was spoken. I'm almost certain there is something they're not telling us… _

Corporation? Alucard thought for a minute. It appears we have a lead. This is excellent. He pocketed the doctor's journal and went on to search for anything relating to the record files of an Albert Wesker.

"Come back here you nasty mongrel!" Merren shouted at the monster dog as she chased after the ugly mutated animal down the corridor. "Here doggie, doggie, doggie." She called after the dog in a sweet voice to try and coax it out. "There you are, come here." She said as she peered into another ventilation duct. It looked up through red eyes and growled menacingly at her with rotten flesh and sharp teeth which still contained the nurse and hopped out towards her causing her to fall backwards.

Merren chased it down into a huge room and decided to bar off all of the exits.

"Now you're mine!" She said as she turned towards the monster. She fired a shot at the beast but missed when the monster quickly pounced towards her and she rolled out of its way. At this point, it dropped the corpse and persisted to fight Merren with great agility. Merren ran and slid towards the corpse to pull the key off of the dead nurse's neck before the monster lunged over her. She flipped out of the way and shot the dog-like creature in the head. It fell to the floor and did not move.

"That was easy." She said as she turned towards the door to leave when the beast got up. She turned at the last minute and kicked the monster into a gaseous pipe and fired a shot from her Howler. The mutated dog exploded against the contact and died instantly. Merren unbarred the door and made her way back to the nurses' office. She put the key in the slot and it confirmed all the access files of all of the patients. She scanned some unlikely documents to find nurses notes attached to an e-mail that had been sent awhile ago. Merren was a whiz at hacking into computer databases which was one of the reasons why Integra assigned her this mission. Merren managed to retrieve an e-mail message from one of the nurses.

_E-mail message to Debbie:_

_I heard one of our doctors caught the virus. When I found out that it had been my Gerald Cunningham I could not face it anymore. Why didn't he tell me his patient gave him the virus before I decided to have an affair with him? If the staff ever found out, I might lose my job. No one must know but you Debbie. Please don't tell anyone that I got pregnant. It's going to be a monster like Cunningham's patient! I must get it aborted._

_-Lisa_

Merren tried to retrieve any other messages from the computer but she had been unsuccessful. The attachment indicated the scheduling that would have taken place for the abortion. Merren attempted to print out the e-mail but the printer was down. Shit. Then she had another idea to save the message onto a flash drive until she found a place with a printer. She decided to explore further into the basement when she came across the freezer. I wonder what could be in there, she asked herself as she pried the freezer lid off of its hinges. Blood packs! Score. She was about to gather up as many as she could into her backpack when Alucard appeared to stop her.

"Don't." He said at once.

"Why not Master?"

"It's tainted. Even bad blood has its effects on us. Let's keep moving. There is nothing else here to see." He said as they prepared to leave the hospital.

They eventually made their way to the police station where they found a few useful files on the outbreak but there was nothing recent due to the city's evacuation in the 90's. They walked up a set of stairs to find a blue door that was labeled S.T.A.R.S. It was somewhat of a small office and it housed four desks.

"This must have been some sort of special police force unit." Merren observed out loud.

"It stands for Special Tactics and Rescue Service." Alucard said at once.

"Looks like they did not do a very good job if the city has completely been decimated." Merren said as she stepped over broken shards of glass. There was a transmitter at the corner of the room to their right but it looked as if it had been out of service for awhile. Merren searched one of the monitors on the desk and printed out the e-mail message. Alucard observed her intently. He had never been technologically inclined but was curious all the same. Merren continued to search the databases when she came across something that caught her attention.

"You found something my dear?" Alucard asked from the corner of the desk that originally belonged to someone named Rebecca.

"It says here that the S.T.A.R.S unit repeatedly researched and found a group to be behind much of the grisly disasters but they never really confirmed they could do anything about these accusations. A corporation called Umbrella supposedly had bio-technology and developed many hazardous chemical compounds that spread outside of the maximum contained facility." Merren looked from the computer screen at Alucard who looked thrilled.

"Then that is our next hot spot. Keep researching, we must find where Umbrella is located."

"It's not located anywhere in Raccoon city. We have to take flight to their headquarters on the outskirts of town if we are to find anything. I wouldn't advise that we go through the forest outside of here."

"Then let us go." They made their way out of the police station and proceeded to the location of Umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Umbrella**

"This is it? It doesn't look any different from the last city we were in." Merren confirmed when they arrived in front of the Umbrella Corporation. They observed the ash covered scene. Vehicles had been parked in obscure areas, fire hydrants had been spraying water everywhere, and some of the buildings still had fire blazing brightly across the streets. They entered through the smog covered door to find that no one had been inside. The huge desk in front had been completely turned over.

Alucard stepped over the broken shards of glass and peered around.

"There's a laboratory somewhere on this floor." He said. "You and I will search for suspicious activity down here." She followed him through a large cracked glass door and down a dimly lit stairway.

"Master, I hear water."

"The whole basement is flooded. One of us is going to have to walk through and turn off the valve." Alucard gave Merren a peculiar look as if he selected her to do the job.

"Master, you're more immune to running water than I am." She protested as if reading his thoughts.

"All the more reason for you to learn my American wife." He gave her a slight shove from behind toward the water. She turned back to sneer at him but he just grinned. "There's no other way around. I suggest you get to it now. We don't have all night." He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. She turned back towards the lab door and proceeded to slowly go into the water that flooded the bottom. The freezing water went up to her knees when she attempted to open the door. Merren half expected to float up like a dead body when she entered the freezing water but was surprised when that didn't happen.

"If you had learned to levitate like we practiced this wouldn't take so long." Alucard snickered. Merren grumbled to herself when she pried the doors open with her vampire strength. She turned back hoping Alucard would follow her.

"Go on." He ushered. "You can stay down here while I supervise." She grimaced and walked further into the laboratory. Science equipment had been strewn all over and electrical wire dangled haphazardly into the water creating sparks. Computer monitors had been out of commission and a huge glass test tube had been busted to reveal its slimy green contents. Merren glanced ahead to spot a metal door to an adjacent facility. She walked through the rising waters with ease and peered through the black glass. When she could not see anything, she persisted to burst through the door with water pouring in after. It was a dark room and she fumbled around for a light fixture. Merren turned on the light to reveal a huge control panel and other units. There had been blood streaks on the walls but there seemed to be no sign of a dead corpse anywhere. She studied the control panel carefully until she came across the valve to the drainage area. She pulled the lever but nothing happened. She walked out of the room and looked around. There was a drain located on the floor of the lab and it had been closed off. There had been no switch anywhere to unlatch the drain so Merren had to manually dive under the rising water to open the vent. She hesitated and stopped. I can't dive, she thought to herself. The water seemed to rise faster. It was already up to her hips and she glanced frantically around to see if Alucard was still outside of the lab doorway.

"Master?!" There was no response. She waded closer towards the lab door to see through the doorway. Alucard was gone. Panic filled her every nerve. The water started to rise up to her chin and she started to float. Merren tried to pull herself back down but she could already feel herself turning blue. She started gasping. I'm choking, she thought. It felt as if someone was choking her with an excess amount of strength and the water level wasn't even above her head yet. So this is what it's like to be undead and consumed by water. Her eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of her head but she managed to keep steady. I have to open that vent, she thought. She tried to move her legs but they stayed stationary. She could feel them buckle beneath her and she couldn't move five feet ahead to undo the drain.

"H-help!" The water washed over her head and she started to feel nauseated. He could almost feel her energy drain out of her. "Master! Help!!!" The current of the water in the room sent over to a bar on the ceiling for her to grab onto. She could feel her body wanting to float up but she tried her best to keep her gravity in the freezing water. Her teeth chatted together violently as she had to think fast. She had less than a minute to decide to quickly swim down and open the valve or completely be crushed by the water rising to the ceiling. She held her breath and attempted to dive down. The freezing temperature sent a shock throughout her body as she tried to swim closer to the drain. She kept floating up toward the ceiling and could not get more than an inch before the rise of the water swished her back against the wall. She tried with all her might and grabbed onto to miscellaneous objects that were latched on the floor to keep her from floating up until she made it to the drain. The room was completely submerged and Merren had no choice but to rip the drain completely out. She could feel her ears pop and the water pressure going down as rapidly as it had risen. She laid soaking wet and face down on the floor in the drained laboratory in an ill state. Merren thought she had died all over again and she couldn't move any part of her being. She twitched a little on the floor before feeling like she was going to pass out. Her eye sight blurred everything blue until she finally blacked out.

Alucard heard the draining from an upstairs room not too far from the basement. He had left Merren to fend for herself in order to kill the zombies that had suddenly appeared in large numbers. He had taken effort to kill every last one of the living dead so they wouldn't get to Merren down in the basement. Draining the water certainly had taken Merren a long enough time and Alucard was getting anxious. Alucard blew off the last of a zombies head so he could make it back down to the laboratory to see if his wife was alright.

When he got to the lab entrance, he could see that Merren actually did something right. He stepped inside to find that the lab was completely empty. He searched around and could not find Merren anywhere. He started to feel slightly agitated at his servants' disappearance and gruffly pulled out his cell phone and attempted to phone her. He waited five minutes for the static and dial tone to pick up but he had no luck. I'm going to kick her ass, he thought aggravated at the thought that this mission would already be near its end if Merren would stop playing head games with him. I told her to stay here. He made his way back up to the main office where the upturned desk was and observed his surroundings. Static crackled above his head causing him to glance up at an intercom that was still intact to the wall. He listened closely and the static seemed to turn into a slight gruff chuckle.

"What's the matter…?" The man's voice on the intercom seemed to mock down at Alucard. "Your girl is missing…? She's very pretty…" Static crackled more between the voices sentences.

"What have you done?! Where is she?!" Alucard shouted at the speaker. The voice just chuckled some more and the intercom seemed to go dead. Alucard clenched his fists down out his side and stormed to where the voice might have been communicating from.

After hours of searching the entire building Alucard gradually became more and more infuriated. That son of a bitch has my wife! I won't let him get away with it! He'll pay dearly. He said to himself over and over again. He could feel his energy from his fury tingle in him so much that he was starting to get white high-lights in his hair. He walked out of the building and decided to search the nearby buildings for whoever had his wife. Alucard figured that the man had left already and was cowering somewhere. He started to walk towards a burning building, when he heard something behind him on the rooftops. He whipped around to spot a huge muscular man staring down at him on top of the Umbrella building. The dark figure was outlined in the silver moonlight. The man laughed loudly in a taunting way.

"Now that's the kind of energy we need!" The man with the same gruff voice bellowed loud enough for Alucard to hear. He jumped down and landed on his feet like a cat in front of Alucard who fumed with anger. Alucard realized that this muscular being wasn't his average human. This man looked as if he had just come out of a bio lab. He had red eyes staring through black sunglasses and in the light of the fire it looked as if his skin kind of had a green tint to its complexion. The large man had a buzz haircut with a huge scar across his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with!?" Alucard questioned advancing toward the muscular figure ready to pounce. "Where the hell is my wife!?" He demanded.

"I wouldn't come too close if I were you." He threatened. "I have your girl. I won't hesitate eliminating her."

"You'll never touch a hair on her head! What the hell do you want?" He shot back.

"We're both inhuman here. You figure it out. I want your power. If you give yourself over to me, I'll set her free."

"Fuck it. I'll just disembowel you and take her!"

"If you refuse my offer then I guess she's the next best thing." He replied. "You see," He began. "I want to advance my genetic research in order to bring the Umbrella Corporation back. I can only do that if I have the immune DNA of undead creatures such as yourself and your girl."

"That's bullshit." Alucard said bluntly. "Your human thinking can't comprehend the power of a vampire. You should know that vampires don't have DNA. You're lower than the shit of the Earth. After I'm through with you I'll make sure you know your place with me!"

"Such strong language, that maybe your belief but that doesn't mean that she can't be my new science project. This goes far beyond having the technology to become stronger and creating these monsters you call zombies. There is an anti-virus but I doubt you'll find it."

"Don't play games with me. You're just a fucking pathetic human that has to rely on science in order to compete with true monsters like me. Wannabes such as yourself are never going to amount to the competencies of real monsters, so why don't you give up this charade? You're the lowest of the low… It's kind of entertaining." Alucard chuckled to himself. "You're not even worth my time."

"I wouldn't be so cocky. I'm the one who has the girl."

"Why should I even worry?" Alucard questioned suddenly. "Even my servant could take you out. All I have to do is sit back and enjoy."

"You're going to eat those words." He said. His voice seemed to change to a much deeper and monstrous tone. Huge veins in his muscles and neck bulged as he pulled out a large gatling gun that had been strapped to his back.

"Petty human weapon. Tell me, how much of a hypocrite do you have to be that you won't even use your own generic strength you parade around so much to fight me?" Alucard said quickly whipping out his long barreled gun. He fired a shot but the inhuman man dodged quickly out of the way and started firing nonstop at Alucard until he fell in a slump on the ground.

"Humph, you were even less of a challenge then those accursed S.T.A.R.S. members." The large muscular figure said the mass that lay crumpled on the pavement. He turned to walk away towards a smoldering building but was caught off guard when a bullet hit him in the back of the head. He whipped around as fast as he could to see Alucard standing as if he hadn't been shot at all.

"Hehe, you should be careful not to underestimate me..., Wesker." Alucard snickered. The two men stood at a distance with one another before the bio human went into another fit of rage and tossed a burning toxic barrel towards the vampire's head but Alucard teleported out of the way and reappeared in front of his opponent.

"This isn't over, vampire. The next time I come I won't be alone… Huahahahahahaa!" Wesker leapt at a high distance in the air and disappeared over the rooftops. Alucard let his opponent go hoping that their next encounter would be more thrilling. In the meantime he would just be focused on trying to locate his servant wife. If he found Merren, he was sure he would run into his newfound enemy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nemesis**

Alucard was wandering around the city leaving the empty Umbrella Corporation behind when he heard shots being fired amidst the foggy dense area of a back alley. He drifted along the shadows and pass flames that had still been burning. The place had smelled of burnt rubber and gasoline for awhile and there had still been particles of human ash floating about the air.

He looked about above him to spot a dark figure shooting an AK 47 at some zombies that had ambushed the metal railing just below the huge apartment complex. The person took off running through a huge steel crate and fell to the ground below when the soggy wood boards gave way from beneath him. He fell to the ground with a crash and several of the undead crowed around as he tried to put more ammo unsteadily into his gun.

Alucard appeared outside of the zombie circle and started firing his gun rapidly causing the whole lot of the undead to fall to the ground and convulse violently. Light from a distant fire cast on them to reveal a man in a S.T.A.R.S outfit. Chris Redfield uncovered his face to see who had taken down all of the zombies. He seemed astonished that anyone had been out there and just in time.

"You pathetic humans really don't give yourself enough credit do you?" Alucard said indifferently. "That's why you're all so weak. I'm surprised; you're the first survivor I've seen…"

"That was amazing." He said in awe referring to Alucard's skills behind the trigger. "Who are you? I haven't seen anyone out here for mile either. You must be sent from Umbrella."

"My affiliations aren't with any humans around here. I am a creature of the night sent here to eradicate these useless abominations."

"We need as much help as we can get at this point. The zombies have pretty much leveled out the city and taken out most of the forces. I would like for you to help, my name is Chris and I'm looking for my sister."

"I would like to stick around and pity your loss but I have a wife to look for. Humans would only slow me down. I do have a curfew with my Master back at home and I have no time to be dealing with extra side missions."

"But it seems we're the only ones left out here. You must help. If you were sent here then isn't part of your mission too? To whom is this Master you speak of?" He questioned. His attire had been tattered and torn. He was slightly bleeding from the shoulder and he had been dirty from the soot floating around.

"I'm a vampire. Why should I have to answer to a human? I have my reasons. Besides even if you did prove you were worthy of coming along you have no way of defending yourself. You're out of ammo."

"You're a vampire? No way, that's impossible." He said shaking his head. "You can't be a vampire, that's just myth."

"I could prove it to you, but it will cost you your life. I haven't had a drink in awhile and I'm starting to get restless." Alucard advanced on him a little baring his fangs but Chris backed away.

"Whoa, so it is true. Alright, fine. First zombies, now vampires, are you sure you aren't working for Wesker?" Alucard stopped in his tracks and peered at Chris curiously.

"So you do know the man I'm after… Very well, as long as you can supply me with useful information you may come with me. I wish to get out of this shit hole as soon as possible. What do you know about this pathetic monstrosity?"

"He's responsible for all that went on here and in Raccoon City. The lab was doing research one day but something went awry and the T-virus broke out. Wesker was so obsessed with power that the G-virus was created after the first lethal injection so now…" Chris stopped when they both heard the sound of an up roaring noise close by. "Shit! It's him."

Alucard saw what he was referring to when a giant zombie bigger than all the other ones jumped from atop a railing and appeared to be in a fit of rage. It reminded Alucard of a gorilla in rage and the zombie dashed at the two men as fast as it could. Chris leapt behind a pile of rubble and tried to find more ammo. The zombie seemed to have its upper lip stapled to where its nose should have been and possessed a glowing red eye with gigantic bulging muscles with a bazooka for a right arm. Alucard was not intimidated by this at all and persisted to provoke the creature even further. As the monster made another dash and taking another swing at him, Alucard teleported out of the way. The vampire pulled out his gun from his jacket and fired two shots directly at the zombies head causing it to fall backwards and bleed purple blood.

"Is Nemesis dead?" Chris stepped out from behind a toxic barrel and looked down at the convulsing body.

"Do you humans have a name for everything? Humph, that piece of trash was nothing compared to what I've fought." Just as the words left his lips, Alucard could feel a blow to the back of the head and he fell to the ground. Nemesis had regained stamina and was about to attack again. Alucard recovered before he gave Nemesis another chance to take another blow. He fired a shot at his chest but Nemesis did not appear to be fazed by it. He roared loudly and aimed his bazooka arm right at Alucard and fired. The huge missile from the barrel caught Alucard in the chest and he fell backwards. Chris looked horrified down at the mass that had been a person second before. Now Alucard was a smoldering pile of clothes.

Nemesis turned his attention onto Chris who had stumbled backwards over a pile of wood. Chris got to his feet as fast as he could and turned to run. He could almost see the long purple tentacle shoot out from the palm of Nemesis decaying hand and he was sure he was going to die. He stumbled some more before seeking refuge behind rubble that barricaded a giant hole in one of the buildings. It did not take long but it seemed he lost track of Nemesis who was now n where in sight.

On the surface, Alucard regenerated with an utmost gleeful atmosphere.

"Humans are so useless." He said to himself. They all cower in the face of danger. He brushed himself off and continued to walk gracefully down the street.

Chris later joined him and they walked together killing the zombies that would pop out of empty cars and garages. He talked of Wesker who used to be a part of the S.T.A.R.S team and how he came to betray the force when his hunger for power had blinded him the rest of the world. Alucard just shrugged it off and was confident he could handle the situation.

"He is no different than the priestly Catholic back at home. I will make short work of this pathetic excuse for walking biotechnology." Alucard said shooting a zombie coming after them. "You may want to get more ammo; I have no room for a human who can't fight alongside me."

"There's a United Munitions store just down the street." Chris mentioned. "If you wait for me I can reload."

"Only a store a human would find luxury…" Alucard said sarcastically. They arrived in less than five minutes and Alucard waited outside patiently. Humans take so long, he thought as he peered around for some game. I have nothing else to do. Chris came out minutes later bearing and loading his gun.

"Nemesis should come back eventually. We should be ready." He said as they started to head off and find the whereabouts of Wesker and the many other entities that could be awaiting them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 to be continued:**

If anyone would like to make some suggestions for the next chapter, please feel free to send me some ideas!!!


End file.
